User blog:Skywolf99/The death of Ares
It was freezing as they climbed out of their machines and made camp by the valley. They were on a special assignment to assassinate the King of their enemies, Ares. he was relentless and he would stop at nothing until he had all the earth under his control. The three pilots talked about what the earth might be like if they succeeded, they all agreed it would be for the better. This war had gone on too long, but the federation had come up with something incredible to turn the tide of the war, stealth. At first it was mainly used aggressively, until the enemy found a way to counter it, anti-stealth. They were forced to use it defensively and every day the federation was losing more and more ground, the enemy was closing in. The federation, in desperation, set up a secret experimental base on the moon, codename Ragnarök, it was here that the assassin robots were made, codename Loki. They also developed the tanks, codename Fenrir and Tyr. These were mass produced while only 5 Loki’s were made the first 2 were destroyed after testing and the other 3 were sent to the federation’s best pilots, the alpha squad, their names are classified but it’s possible you are listening to one. The three comrades pushed straight to the capital which is where intelligence said Ares was hiding surrounded by his Greek army, their shields impenetrable and firepower immense. That’s why the Loki’s were required, small fast and under the radar, they are the ultimate assassins. The wind howled the pilots new they’re was a storm coming, they quickly shimmied into their cockpits and turned on coms. This is where they would have to sleep the night. The next morning the pilots woke up freezing and stiff. They exited their machines and new crossing the snow to the wall of the capital would be hard, but they had no choice intelligence informed them that they had to go now. They climbed into their machines and alpha squad pushed on. They approached the capital avoiding the dangerous sniper hades lurking on high points in the wall. They drilled a hole in the wall and entering. They knew now the clock was on, someone would find the hole and Ares would be impossible to kill. They stealthily raced to the castle but the only way available was across a small bride with 2 nemesis guarding it. They watched the guards for an hour. They watched their movements and found a hole in their sight that they could slip past, unseen. When the time was right, they sprinted silently past. In the castle they found the room that contained the most energy and snuck toward it, knowing that this would be the room are would be in. they pushed up on either side of the large open double doors and immediately saw that Ares had a guard of nine nemesis with storm waiting for a challenge. Past the guard there he sat upon his throne with the torsos of many mighty robots that he had downed off to both sides of his throne, Ares. One of the pilots immediately said they should rush him, but the captain wisely said better not for the nemesis likely have anti-stealth. Here’s what we will do, he said, one of you go out into the court yard and make a commotion hopefully this will draw some of the nemesis away. Then the other two of us will take out Ares from the back, I just want you all to know that we are not going back. This is alphas squads last mission. The two other pilots agreed but nevertheless continued with the mission. One dropped back to the quart yard and began shooting up the front door before dropping into stealth and hiding. He was pursued by 2 hades. News almost instantly came to Ares attention that this was happening, and he sent 5 guards with anti-stealth to obliterate the pest as he stated it. As soon as the guards were out of sight the other Loki’s closed in. the pops of gusts filled the air Ares twirled around belittled at the fact that he was on last stand. He opened his shield but no sooner had this happened that both Loki’s dropped back into stealth and rotated around the throne wasting Ares anti-stealth. Then popping back out and killing him no sooner was he dead than four salvos of rockets crashed into the Loki’s destroying them. The other Loki was also destroyed by the 2 hades with their use of quantum radar Category:Blog posts